Duc Vietball
Duc Vietball Chun Nom:德越 |founded = 28752 |ended = To be decided |government = Heavenly Socialist Republic |personality = Nam |language = Vietnamese |capital = Hanoiball |affiliation=OFSEball STORMAFAball Southeast Asian Alliance |religion = Irreligion Thanism Buddhism Confucianism Caodaism Christianity |friends = New Russian Federationball Kung Chinaball Jaesun Koreaball Indian Unionball Castro Cubaball Central Asian Turkestanball Free Yugoslavian Republicball New Ba'athist Syriaball Irish Republican Stateball New USAball (after war) New Malayan Republicball (after peace) |enemies = Newer Israelcube New Malayan Republicball (during war) Thai Federationball New USAball Second Empire Of Chinaball Hirotaka Japanball AWTOball (before) |likes = Being stronk |hates = Being weak |predecessor = New Malayan Republicball Vietnamese Empireball |intospace = Yes |bork = Duc duc |food = Pho |image = Duc.png|type = Austroasiatic}}Duc Vietball is Vietnamball who got independence from New Malayan Republicball and AWTOball. History Vietnam before Duc heavenly government was a monarchy, that was very corrupt and didn’t had popular support. Vietnam was affected by a great hunger some years before and the emperor couldn’t deal with that. Following this a wave of nationalism took over Vietnam to change the country, backed by Kung Chinaball that was turned in a heavenlist movement. Then the heavenly revolution started and after a bloody conflict the rebels took over of Hanoi, Ho Chi Minh City, Saigon and Hue, killing members of the politics and also of the monarchy. Later a new government was elected in friendship with Kung Chinaball, it was Socialist with heavenlist and Ho Chi Minh characteristics, China then began to help Vietnam to rebuild from the war, but then things became terrible again. It was during the New Cold War that AWTO planned an invasion of Vietnam to restore the monarchy, this would be done by New Malayan Republicball and Hirotaka Japanball. Then he fought a bloody war against New Malayan Republicball and Thai Federationball that wanted to stop the heavenly revolution in his lands. The war ended with Vietnamese victory that was being supported by Kung Chinaball, New Russian Federationball, Indian Unionball and Jaesun Koreaball. The war only served to sponsor anti malay sentiment in the country, after taking control of all of Vietnam, the government and ally Free Indonesiaball went to participate in a counter attack against New Malayan Republicball and Thai Federationball, but when they started entering their territory an international order forced them to stop the attacks and stay only in Vietnamese border. After the war he finally made peace with New Malayan Republicball and later with western countries. Duc Viet also uses both officially the Chu Nom and the Latin alphabet. State Ideology *Heavenlism *Communism *National Communism *Marxism Leninism *Ho Chi Minh Thought *Vietnamese Nationalism *Left Wing Nationalism *Anti Monarchism *Anti Capitalism *Anti Imperialism *Anti Americanism *Anti West (during Cold War) Anthem (English translation:) The people sing while marching toward the heavens Against imperialism our country survived And with blood we liberated you Oh Vietnam our heroic country Against invasions and divisions we resisted Our people is stronger than any enemy attack Throughout the mountains we the heroes gave our lives All for you oh Vietnam our heroic country United under the national flag We salute the heavens from the sacred mekong There is no storm able to destroy us For the homeland our loyalty is! History is the proof of our people's bravery The sun shines while we march toward the heavens For union and prosperity we forever stand We go forward for you oh Vietnam Category:Vietnamball Category:Vietnamese-speaking Category:Asia Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Confucianism Category:Heavenlist Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Pro-Chinese Category:Pro-Russian Category:Anti-Japanese Category:Socialist Category:Secular